This proposal seeks continued support for a NCI Center Grant entitled "Research in Environmental Cancer". This Center Grant provides core support for the Institute in the area of cancer research including partial salary support for professional staff, developmental funds, and limited support for items of shared equipment and central services. The research and teaching program in cancer at the Institute has the broad objective of identifying environmental causes of cancer and developing methods for the control of carcinogenic hazards. The program is interdisciplinary in character and ranges from studies at the subcellular level on mechanisms of action to whole animal, epidemiological and environmental studies. This NCI Center grant on "Research in Environmental Cancer" is complementary to the larger National Institute of Environmental Health Sciences Center Grant, "Research in Environmental Health Sciences", and serves to strengthen the Institute's program in cancer. The activities of the Institute in the area of environmental cancer are included as one of the divisions of the NYU Cancer Center although funding for this purpose is provided solely through the present grant.